The Monk and The Angel
by ari2266
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SAIYUKI! the OC Jivra is property of Jivra. This is the Prequal to 'A reason to live'. How did the two lost souls meet? What happened to make their parting so heartbreaking?
1. Fallen Angel

The rain had fallen heavily during the night, and the young blonde priest had grumbled and muttered every step that is took to reach the top of the mountain. He had been hearing that voice again. It was annoying. Annoying and LOUD. He knew where it came from – that strange, forbidden mountain – the one no one would travel near... the cursed one.

Genjyo Sanzo, the 31st of China was NOT afraid of some stupid old curse. He was going to find the owner of that damn voice, and when he did – he would tell them to shut the hell up! Thoughts swirling, the young man almost missed the small whimper from the bushes near the edge of the road.

Pulling out his shiny new weapon – a gun capable of banishing evil, he made his way towards the pitiful sounds, years of training telling him to keep his guard up no matter what. Reaching out a steady hand, he placed in on a leafy branch and swiftly pulled it aside, gun aimed.

Genjyo's violet eyes nearly popped at the painful sight before him. There, in a ditch, in the bushes, off the edge of a path up the side of a cursed mountain lay the most pitiful, bruised angel he had ever seen. Blood matted her hair, and her small pointed chin was curled in protectively against her chest, her left shoulder dislocated by the obvious bend in the joint and her leg visibly broken. She was soaked and shivering, her breathing short and weak. The few scraps of clothing that still covered her slim body were stained brown from her blood and the nights' rain, mixing the dirt into a foul smelling black mud.

Sanzo quickly put his gun away, his medical training from his great master instantly kicking in. He had not yet learned to harden his heart fully, and was sure this fallen angel was not going to survive without his immediate and specific help. Speaking soft words of aid, he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder. She let out a soft scream, and flailed weakly, eyes still tightly shut, before collapsing into the black mud, all energy finally leaving her.

Grasping her wrist, Sanzo felt for her pulse, and found it fading... fast. His own heartbeat increased, and he knelt into the sludge, grasping her gently, and lifting her into his strong arms. He was surprised at how light she was – she was obviously malnourished. Mud covered his pristine white robes as he gathered her closer and turned down the mountain path, jogging when he could.

It took his another hour to make it to the bottom of the path, and he quickly yelled for aid, receiving it almost instantly, such was his status. Strong hands gently lifted the body from his arms, while others tugged at him insistently, advising him to change his robes, as it was not befitting of a Sanzo to be seen in such filthy attire. Sanzo growled at them, forcing them back as his violet eyes flashed in anger.

He stalked off after the group that held the broken angel, following them doggedly to a nearby medical house. Watching as they relocated her shoulder and set her leg, Sanzo felt a stab of fear – what if someone from this village was the one who did this to her? Were they here now? Watching in some kind of sadistic joy as the poor girl had her already torn clothes removed from her body, revealing the creamy flesh beneath?

Sanzo blushed when he realized he was staring straight at her naked back. His face flushed red in embarrassment and he swiftly turned away, giving her some measure of privacy, while still refusing to leave the room. He heard the women who were taking care of her, turn her over to check the shoulder joint. He heard them gasp, and moan softly while the few men allowed in growled in anger. Sanzo's curiosity overtook his embarrassment, and he turned, looking for the cause of the upset.

There was a long, ragged gash starting at her collar bone and running all the way down, between her breasts, finishing at her navel. It was still bleeding slightly, but seemed to have started to heal over… just how long had that girl been out there? Sanzo felt his blood boil at the sight of her fragile, broken frame. How could anyone have done this? She couldn't be any older than he, and she was just left on the side of the road, like so much trash.

The mantra on his shoulders twitched, bringing his thoughts back to earth. He calmed himself, and made his way towards her, pushing past the concerned townsfolk with a confidence and an authority that far surpassed his years. Grabbing a bowl of water steeped with antiseptic herbs, he placed his hands on it and concentrated. The water glowed slightly, the townsfolk gasping at the display of heavenly power. Placing the glowing water in the hands of one of the wide eyed women, he turned and left the room abruptly.

"Use that to clean her wounds." He called over his shoulder, his mind already fuzzy from the use of his spiritual powers, "And make sure to bandage her tightly – I will be taking her with me to the Temple of the Rising Sun in the morning.

Jivra awoke to soft cottons, gentle voices and familiar scents. Her chest ached painfully, and there was a dull throbbing in her thigh. Her reality came crashing back to her when she realised exactly what was going on… she was ALIVE! Opening her eyes slowly, she turned her head to get a bearing on her surroundings. Wooden walls. No windows. One door. Wood panel floor and roof. A bedside table. And a chair with a sleeping boy.

Jivra stared at the young man. He didn't SEEM like a demon – but then, she had been fooled before. In fact, he seemed to be wearing the robes of a priest – but that couldn't be – he looked no older than herself! Was he her jailor? Here to keep her from escaping? She suddenly felt great pressure in her pelvis and a low groan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Kami! She needed to pee!

Her limbs felt heavy and unused, and her breathing felt slightly restricted. Looking down she was surprised to find she was tightly bandaged, the cloth clean and pristine white. Obviously her wound had stopped bleeding – which mean she must have been here for quite some time. Clearing her throat several times, she was finally able to croak out a small sound.

"H…lo?" She rasped, trying to get the young mans attention. She concluded that even if he was the enemy, he couldn't do much worse to her than what had already been done – after all… she had accepted death that day on the mountain path, and it still had not visited. She tried again, a little louder,

"Hello!" She called, her voice breaking and going about two decibels higher than she meant it. The dozing young man woke with a start, blonde locks flipping away from his face as he lifted his head and pinned her with an indigo gaze. Jivra felt her breath catch in her throat at his beauty. He had the most incredible eyes…

"So you're awake." He said gruffly, his child's voice not quite having disappeared, making him sound not quite like an adult, but deep enough to make him pass as one. His deep violet irises seemed to stare straight through her, making her feel naked and vulnerable. She blushed, realising that she WAS naked and vulnerable!

"Yes." She replied softly, unable to think of a suitable answer to such a blunt statement. Her bodily needs caused her to shift herself and push up on her elbows, trying to sit. The blonde immediately started, jumping to his feet, and staring at her with a look that was … angry?

"You can't move yet. You're not healed!" He said, his voice betraying none of the anxiety his body was saying to her. She felt a spark of resentment at that statement. "Look, _boy_." She retorted sarcastically, accentuating the word to make him understand she was not afraid of him, "Unless you want me to piddle on the floor like an untrained puppy, I suggest you help me to the bathroom." She raised an eyebrow, offering no room for compromise.

The young man's eyes widened, then squinted, obviously pissed at her fighting spirit. She snorted, not intimidated at all, and continued to try swinging her legs off the bed. The blonde rushed forward, muttering about women who thought too highly of themselves, and began to help her up. Placing one hand under her arm and around her back, her hooked her legs up in the other, and lifted her without a word. Jivra squeaked slightly at being so effortlessly lifted into his arms, and the young man smirked at her, as if to say, 'BOY, huh?' She glowered at him, as though saying, 'yes, BOY.'

Their silent conversation continued to the bathroom, were the young woman let her frustrations with the young man push her through the door under her own power, finish her business, then stagger out again. The blonde was there, picking her up before she said anything, and placing her back onto the bed, more gently than she thought he would. He turned suddenly, heading for the door. Jivra was shocked, was he just going to leave her here? Knowing she couldn't move? That bastard!

"Hey!" She yelled, anger fuelling her voice, "what are you gonna do with me, huh? And who the heck are you anyway?" She saw his back stiffen, and suddenly thought maybe she had gone too far.

"I should be asking you the same question, girl." His voice travelled over his shoulder, as he turned, once again levelling her with that steely, indigo gaze. She felt her throat constrict, and a light sweat covered her skin – maybe he really WAS a bad guy? Should she even tell him her name? But he seemed so kind for all his rough words…

"Jivra. My name is Jivra." She said in a small voice, bowing her head at her own defeat. Goddamn it! No man had frustrated her, or tore at her pride the way this guy had... just who the heck was he?

"I am Genjyo Sanzo, the 31st of China," he said equally soft, his voice holding a bitter edge to it, as though his name was painful to hear. "And we are leaving for the temple of Chang'an in one hour."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. First Kiss

"What do you mean – 'we'?" Jivra asked, raising an eyebrow. She winced, as her torso ached suddenly, but she composed herself, and glared at him, daring him comment. Genjyo merely grunted, crossing his arms in his sleeves – a stance that made him look more like an old man than a young man. He glared down at her with all the arrogance of an affronted cat.

"Don't get the wrong idea, girl," Jivra gritted her teeth at the sarcasm in his voice, "there is no 'we', _I _happen to be taking _you_ to the temple in Chang'an. Your injuries are too severe for a simple village to fix. After that, you do what you like. Run. Get married. Have brats. Die. I don't care." His voice was bland and uninterested as he walked out the door, leaving her alone once more.

Jivra saw red. Making a high pitched noise in the back of her throat through pure frustration, she hurled her pillow at the door, which landed with a soft thump. She threw herself back down, her fury at the arrogant boy going beyond anything she had felt before. He was so goddamn… cocky! Damn him! She angrily tore at the sheet covering her, biting it in her anger. "Goddamnit! I'm NOT going to die! Just to prove him wrong! That arrogant son of a bitch!"

***

The sun beamed down, its light competing against the glares the two young people were sharing with each other. The village was now half a day behind them, and things had not improved. Sanzo had managed to get them a ride for their small journey - the placid, brown donkey was pleasant enough, and Jivra had been quietly delighted by its gentle nature. When asked its name, the response was that the small beast had not received one, having only been bought two days prior by the hostler. A small, evil grin spread across Jivra's lips as she heard this.

"No name? Then shall I do the honours?" She flicked a glance over at the young monk a few feet away, knowing he was listening despite his apparent inattention.

"Genjyo. His name shall be Genjyo."

She held back the sharp shout of laughter at the sight of the enormous twitch that gave the monk away. If she hadn't know better, she would have been sure he was going to grow horns and fangs and chuck a chibi-devil tantrum. The massive tick on his forehead gave her immense satisfaction, as she gently patted the donkeys' nose, murmuring to him in a soft voice.

"Yes… good Genjyo… that's my sweet little Genjyo…. You're a good boy aren't you…?" The donkey brayed and nuzzled into her hand. Jivra smirked. At least one 'boy' was that easily placated. She requested a helping hand at getting her onto the small animal; her leg was still severely broken, though strapped tightly to reduce the pain and swelling. Despite this, she still cried out softly as they helped her swing her leg over the donkey's back.

Warm hands were instantly on her thigh, steadying her and pressing it slightly to minimize the pain. Looking down, Jivra's eyes widened at the sight of the young priest by her side, gently stabilizing her. He looked up into her face, smouldering violet eyes frustrated and angry, yet… concerned. The young woman instantly flushed, embarrassed by his actions, and her previous teasing of him. HE had decided to play the higher card and had helped her, despite her childish actions. She hung her head ruefully…. She really was just a girl.

Once he was sure she was stable, he released her and softly thanked the villagers for their kindness and hospitality. His face was tight as he did this, almost as though it gave him pain to talk to people in such a way. Jivra watched him curiously, her interest piqued as to how such a strange young man came to rescue her in the first place – he seemed more like the type to just walk on by – despite his stature as a monk.

Finishing his goodbyes, he donned his golden priests crown and grabbed the lead reins of the small brown mammal, leading it out of the town and onto the path south, to much cheering and farewells. Jivra could understand the townsfolk excitement – in a small village like this, they probably didn't see a lot of monks that were dedicated to a specific temple. There were the wandering monks of course, but most of them were either zealots or dirty old men that preyed on the young women of the village. Just who _was_ this Genjyo Sanzo? She knew Sanzo meant high priest, and that having a gold crown like his meant he probably came from a fairly wealthy temple, but still… what was all the fuss?

***

They entered the mountain's valley shortly before sunset, Sanzo making camp with a small tent and a few blankets he had purchased from the village. Leaving Jivra on the donkey until he was finished, he also made a small campfire, just enough for a single cooking pot to heat over. Once all that was done, her removed his headdress, and walked over to Jivra, who meekly allowed him to lift her off Genjyo, perversely enjoying the feel of his strong, wiry arms around her small frame.

Seating her gently on one of the blankets, Sanzo went about making a rough dinner, tossing in anything that he had in the saddlebag, and stirring it occasionally. Jivra watched all this with amusement as her stomach let out a loud, rolling grumble. Wide eyed, she clapped her hands to her abdomen and blushed. Sanzo glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, an 'almost-smile' resting on his lips. Jivra quickly turned her head away, her eyes crinkling in embarrassed amusement.

Forty minutes of silence later and delicious wafting smell drifted from the pot, making Jivra's mouth water. Sanzo knelt by the fire and divvied up the thick stew into two woodwork bowls, handing one to her without a word. Jivra eagerly dug in, scalding her lips and tongue, but too engrossed with the delicious meal. Before she knew it, she was half finished, and had burnt off most of her taste buds. Taking a quick breather while her stomach adjusted to the burning food, she contemplated the strange young man in front of her, who was eating with quick, neat bites.

Sanzo looked up suddenly, annoyance on his face at being watched so closely. Jivra continued to eyes him thoughtfully, despite the warning signs. The tick at his temple grew, till he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What is it?" He practically yelled. Jivra jerked, coming back to reality, and the furious violet eyed man in front of her. She blinked rapidly, then opened her mouth to answer. But what should she say?

"I… uh… nothing. Sorry." She muttered, confused and embarrassed. She knew what she wanted to say, but he really didn't deserve it when he acted like such a jerk. Still, she had better get it over with, make it quick and sharp – like ripping off a bandaid.

"Thank you, Genjyo Sanzo. I was trying to say… thank you… for saving me yesterday." Her neck creaked as she bowed her head slightly, the greatest act of deference she could achieve at the moment.

"Don't mention it. Ever." Sanzo replied nastily. Jivra's head flew up, and she sputtered, furious at the young man, who simply turned his attention back to his meal and ignored her. How dare he?! That bastard! He wasn't kind or caring at all! Well, if he didn't want thanks, what _did_ he want?!

"Why did you do it? Huh? What do you get out of this?" Jivra shouted at him, her anger swirling through her like hot lava. She watched him carefully, waiting for his answer, her fists clenched and trembling in fury. When he made no reply, just continuing to eat, she snapped, and shouted at him again. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Shuttup. I heard you already." Sanzo cried suddenly, looking at her from his seat with that piercing, indigo gaze once more. She leaned forward further, not about to be cowed by his answer. "So? Answer me then! What do YOU get out of this?" Her breathing was heavy, having used up most of her energy during the long trip, she became tired quickly. Black spots started to appear on her vision, but she ignored them angrily, too focused on his answer.

Sanzo sighed, and slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. "Look! I just happened to be walking up that mountain and you just HAPPENED to be there. In my way. I couldn't get past you, and I couldn't very well allow you to die, should I have to move your rotting carcass on the way back down. So, I put you in the village to heal."

Jivra shook her head, the black spots swarming over her vision now. Somewhere, she knew he was lying, she just couldn't put her finger on it, not with the way the wind was rushing through her ears so loudly. "So… I was just… trash?" She whispered, her vision failing as she saw the ground come up to meet her. Somewhere, she heard the rustling of linen, and a voice calling her name sharply.

I see…

***

Soft light. Warm. Dry. Quiet. Rustling noise to her left. Light whickers to her right.

Jivra opened her eyes, to see a roof of linen. She must be inside the tent. She twitched slightly, trying to move her arms, and found herself aching all over. Gasping loudly, she decided to stay where she was, wondering if he had just left her, after his little declaration the night before. Strangely, she had felt a sense of loss at his words, as though she was hurt by them – but that couldn't be. He was a stranger, his words should have no effect on her. HE should have no effect on her. So why did she feel so… sad?

The tent flap opened, allowing even more light in. Jivra squinted, rolling her head to the side to confirm the identity of the intruder. Sun drenched hair, ivory skin and piercing, indigo eyes. It was him. Sanzo. She turned her head away angrily, not wanting to see his face.

"You were lucky," He said softly, kneeling beside her, gentle fingers pulling down the blanket and probing her bandaged torso. Jivra lay still, too upset to even react to his administrations.

"Another hour, maybe two and you would have been dead for certain this time."

Jivra finally paid attention, her curiosity over his words, and the fact that her bandages seemed to have been replace while she slept, overcoming her anger. "I don't understand." She said softly, still not looking at him.

"The gash on your front had become infected under the bandages. Apparently, those villagers chose to keep the blessed water I gave them for themselves, rather than use it as instructed." His face was shadowed, and an eerie chill had entered his voice. He was pissed.

Jivra turned her face to him finally, and reached out a hand to hesitantly touch his arm as he continued to check her wound. She felt his flinch slightly at her light touch, then slowly relax. She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position, his eyes following her every movement with an unreadable look. She reached out her other hand to place it on his arm – no flinch this time. Instead, his skin seemed to tremble under her fingers, and his muscles were tense.

Leaning forward towards his still, calm face, Jivra closed her eyes, and softly pressed her lips to his, feeling him take a slight, shuddering breath as they came into contact. She felt how warm, and soft his lips were, and how his breath smelt of honey and spices. She loved the feeling of his soft skin against her mouth, and how he trembled like a frightened horse as she pulled back slowly. It was a chaste kiss. Light and innocent, but still she felt as though her breath had been stolen from her. Opening her eyes, she gazed up into scared, confused purple irises. A small smile graced her lips as she stayed close enough to him, that her whisper could be felt on his quivering lips.

"…Thank you…"

***

To be continued….


	3. Offering

They made camp at that spot for two more days. Jivra couldn't be sure, but she was certain it was to make sure she was well enough to continue the three day hike. Sanzo just kept complaining that he had pulled a muscle in his arm from lifting her all the time.

Jerk.

Genjyo was a source of constant amusement for Jivra. The placid animal was obviously partial to her, over the irate young monk, and would constantly butt his soft head against her shoulder, asking for attention. Jivra would smile warmly at the friendly creature, and sneak him some of her rations, while petting his long, silky ears.

Unfortunately for Sanzo, each time he came near the donkey, Genjyo would bray loudly, and back away with a look in his eye as though considering which would be more painful for the blonde – a kick or a bite? Sanzo would snort, and walk in the other direction, too prideful to acknowledge that he was being driven back by a mere animal. Jivra always loved these moments. They made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

But still…

There had been no mention of her improvised 'thankyou' the other day. If anything, Sanzo seemed even more angry and more annoyed than he was before hand. His movements were always sharp and mad, and as he sat and read the paper, he would flick the pages loudly, as though to give release to his pent up frustrations. This was in direct contradiction to how he acted when he treated her, however.

Whenever he came near to her, or had to change her bandages, his movements were slow, gentle… almost caring. His hands were warm, and slightly sticky – like he was nervous. And when he had to touch her skin, he trembled. His face was always a mask – a prideful, arrogant, 'I don't give a shit', mask. But beneath that, in his body language… his words were loud and clear.

Jivra was always quiet when he administered to her, lying back, and allowing him to do what had to be done. It hurt, sometimes, and she would flinch, tears of pain in her eyes – but her throat not making a sound. It was during these particularly hard healing patterns that Sanzo was always extra gentle, and afterwards, he would speak with her softly, answering unspoken questions, and discussing articles from his paper. Jivra always lay quiet through this, his low, rolling voice healing the pain that his hands couldn't.

It was the last night at the campsite, when Sanzo finally asked the question she had been dreading since they met.

They were quietly eating dinner, a comfortable silence between them, when suddenly Genjyo brayed loudly. Jivra turned, trying to see what had upset her pet (as she thought of him). A short, sharp burr had gotten stuck in the poor beasts' muzzle while he had been quietly grazing. A small trickle of blood ran to its chin, causing the gentle animal to rear and scream loudly, panicked. Jivra jumped from her seat, ignoring the pain in her leg and the aching down her chest as she raced to Genjyo, hoping to remove the burr before he got too excited, and ended up hurting himself. She lunged for him, wrapping one arm around his neck and frantically searching for the irritating burr with her other hand. Genjyo's eyes were rolling, whites showing all around in his panic, and he threw his head back away from Jivra's hand as she wrapped her fingertips around the small object.

SMACK

The back of the donkeys head connected solidly with Jivra's forehead, throwing her back several feet. Genjyo calmed suddenly, his skin still twitching with nerves, but his braying having stopped completely. Taking hesitant steps, the small brown donkey trotted over to the limp female body a few feet away. He lowered his head, and nuzzled her, checking her flanks and withers, confused by her lack of response.

"You knocked her out you dumb ass," Sanzo growled lowly, moving swiftly to Jivra's side and checking for her pulse, and breathing. The donkey backed away, nickering in his worry. Sanzo threw a furious glare over his shoulder, confirming for the young animal that he had 'done bad'.

Sliding his arms under the small, female body, Sanzo lifted her gently, and headed for the tent. Genjyo made to follow, but Sanzo turned and hissed at him softly. "It's your fault she's like this – so just stay back."

"..j…erk…" Jivra mumbled, her hand dropping from his arms and releasing its burden onto the dusty ground. The burr. She had pulled it out, right as the poor ass had head butted her. Sanzo just scowled, and entered the small calico tent, kneeling beside the pallet to lay her down gently. Pulling the blankets up, he knew that it was better to keep her awake, than to let her fall asleep after such a hard knock.

"So, girl – tell me," He shook her gently, until her eyes fluttered open, and slowly focused on his face. He stuttered as their gazes locked – hers, searching and confused, his, uncertain and grumpy. Sanzo cleared his throat, and tried again, knowing now that he had her attention, from the ways she squirmed slightly.

"Tell me how you got to be there that day, in your condition. Who did that to you?" There. He had asked. Not that he cared – no. He was just curious, that was all. Curious. And slightly annoyed. Alright, VERY annoyed. Fine! Angry – alright? He was angry!

Jivra watched Sanzo's facial expressions with interest as he argued with himself. She would have giggled if he didn't look so mad – still – it was highly entertaining to watch his eyebrows twitch like that… entertaining and cute. Her own eyebrows flew to her forehead – where had that thought come from? She didn't LIKE him or anything… did she? He was a PRIEST for Kami's sake! He practically had a 'no trespassing' sign hanging around his neck! Actually, maybe that's what that funny paper on his shoulders said...?

Reaching out a hand, she gently brushed her fingers across the sutra, shocked at how warm it felt despite the fact that it was mere paper. Sanzo's hand whipped up and grabbed her fingers with shocking speed, crushing them together in anger. Jivra winced, and looked up into furious indigo eyes.

"Don't EVER touch my scripture. Ever. You hear me?" He squeezed her fingers till they creaked, and she nodded swiftly, angry and hurt at his actions. She had only TOUCHED it – how was that so wrong? It wasn't like she had dirty fingers or anything. She quickly checked her fingers, looking for dirt, affirming herself, before glaring back up at him, her forehead pounding like a tom tom.

"How do you expect me trust you when you've told me nothing about yourself? You want me to tell you how I got there? How do I know you won't just leave me as soon as I do? Or that you'll do the same for me that they did?" Jivra yelled at him, tears of fury burning her eyes, her fists clenched in guilty anger. She knew she was being unfair. She knew he wouldn't leave her, or hurt her, not after everything he had already done for her. He had saved her, cared for her and given her a destination to aim for – even if it was temporary. But he was a jerk. An ass. Someone who didn't care who she was, or where she was going. So how come he always made her feel so strongly? Even though it was generally anger, or frustration, she couldn't help but be shocked or surprised by his actions sometimes. The way he gazed at her over the top of his paper when he thought she wasn't looking. How he always managed to give her the last apple from the ratiquiver each time he touched her.

Sanzo dropped her hand like a hot iron, turning his head away in anger. His jaw muscle twitched as he silently stared at the wall in silence. Jivra sniffed as quietly as possible, her guilty fury turning into disdain at his actions. Wasn't he even going to say anything? She had just accused him of being a rogue! He had to say something.... anything!

"I'm a Sanzo Priest. And I'm 16. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" He asked, his voice so low it was almost a whisper. His eyes were shadowed by his heavy fringe, and Jivra could have sworn she heard guilt in his voice. She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out – so what if he was some kinda high priest – she had seen monks his age before...?

"I was bestowed this position about 5 years ago, the same day.... my master..." He stopped, his voice almost disappearing into the night, his fists shaking as they clenched in his lap. He took a deep breath, and raised his eyes to Jivra's in a gaze that was strong, angry, guilty, devoted and a million other emotions she could hardly name. "I failed to protect him from the demon that had come for the sutra. He was murdered." His eyes glazed over, as though the memories themselves were burning him from the inside. Jivra felt her throat constrict in sympathy. So, he had lost someone too...

"The youkai that killed him stole one of the two scriptures he was entrusted with – the Maten Scripture. His body managed to cover and hide the one I hold now – the Setien Sutra." Sanzo's fingers gently brushed against the paper on his shoulders, and he looked down at it with an unreadable gaze. Shaking his head, he dropped his hand to his lap once more, and lifted his head to meet her eyes again. Jivra's eyes were steady and warm, surprising the young monk. Usually, after hearing his story (on the extremely rare occasion that he dared to tell it) the reaction was always the same – pity, sadness, uncomfortable silence, sometimes even anger. But this...

This was different...

She seemed to.... understand. She didn't cry, or tell him she was sorry – he always hated that word. How could SORRY change anything? She merely looked at him with experienced eyes, her face calm and even, her body telling him 'I understand'. Sanzo suddenly had the most bizarre feeling of... relief.

Jivra watched as Sanzo's shoulders dropped in what seemed to her to be 'giving up'. She felt a fluttering in her stomach, like panic, and knew she had to help him in some way. She just didn't know how to react to this - jerk she could handle, but this? "I was following a friend." Her words came to her lips almost unbidden, such was her desire to grab his attention away from the floor. When he didn't move, she tried again. "You asked me how I got there? On the mountain? I was following a friend."

Sanzo's shoulders twitched at her words, and he lifted his eyes to hers, curious despite himself. Jivra raised an eyebrow at the look on his face. He didn't SEEM depressed, but then again – young men really weren't her specialty.... unless she was teaching them the meaning of the word 'no'. She sighed, knowing it was too late to stop now that she had his attention.

"I'm an orphan, see," She didn't miss the way his head jerked back slightly in surprise. Curious. "And of course, living in an orphanage isn't a picnic. Not just that, but it was a mixed group – human and youkai children. My best friend was a youkai girl named Ax. We were almost the same age, and were always watching each other's back – especially from the elder boys, who thought to find an easy 'playmate' in us." She scowled at that memory, hating those times when they literally had to fight their way out.

"Well, anyway, a few weeks ago a mob from the local village got drunk and decided they didn't want their unwanted children mixing with youkai unwanted children – stupid bigots. Luckily, by that time, Ax and me were old enough to leave, so we escaped one night, heading for anywhere but there." Jivra's eyes fogged over at the memory of Ax's smiling face that day, the way they had thought the world was still one big, dangerous adventure. If only they had known...

"We split up about three days later, from some stupid fight – too drunk on our own freedom. She went west, I went north" Jivra clenched her teeth in anger. "Then, a week ago I stopped at a mixed human/youkai village just south of the cursed mountain. The locals were quick to inform me of the strange aura coming from the West. Some said it was making the youkai turn mad. Others said it was killing them. Of course, I was immediately worried about Ax, and planned to follow her the next morning. The people told me of the mountain – about the wild, chained demon at the summit. Everyone warned me away, and I listened, not planning to go anywhere near it. Unfortunately, this particular village refrained from telling me about their local 'customs'." She spat the hated word, her memories and thoughts finally surfacing.

"In this particular village, they thought the demon on the mountain was a god, and that only regular offerings could appease its anger." She looked down to her clenched fists, which were shaking slightly from her emotions over the whole incident. "They took me in the middle of the night, right from my room at the inn. They hog-tied me, and began some weird ass chanting, saying shit like 'your heart will suffice', 'you have been chosen' and 'everything will be alright'. Yeah right." She snorted in derisive laughter. She missed the way Sanzo moved closer, how waves of heat seemed to be rising from his kneeling form.

"They took me halfway up the mountain, to this weird little alter about 20 feet from where you said you found me. They lay me down on this alter style slab and ripped off most of my clothes. The headman of the village pulled out this massive knife, all decorative and everything. He said I was going to be set free, that I was chosen as the offering to the angry mountain god, and that my sacrifice would give them another prosperous year." Unwanted tears burnt in her eyes, yet she felt completely calm retelling the story. As though the entire surreal event had happened to someone else.

"Then they held me down, as the head man gashed open my chest to get my heart and liver, telling me they were the organs that the god loved best. The idiot cut shallow, so he wouldn't 'damage the goods', which meant I couldn't just pass out – I was stuck with just pain. A mountain of pain. It was then that the fighting started. A group of youkai bandits had been following the townsfolk, hoping to rob them. They managed to dispatch of most of the zealots, and I was released from the people holding me down. I tried to jump off the alter, but I fell, hurting my shoulder. The bandits found me when I shouted, and they thought they had received some sort of consolation prize or something," Jivra grinned cruelly, "but I showed them."

"The head guy, a youkai, grabbed me and slung me over his saddle like some kind of damn prize. Unfortunately for him, I had picked up the discarded sacrificial knife, and as he rode down the path, I stabbed him right between the legs." A fierce grin pulled at Jivra's lips, and she felt her blood pound through her head at the memory. "He screamed, obviously, and tossed me from the horse, onto the side of the road. That's how I broke my leg." She closed her eyes as she finished her story, giving her time to breathe again. Lifting her head, she opened her eyes and stared directly into a violet gaze, her chest constricting at the look he was giving her. It was violent, fiery and passionate. So different to anything she had seen before.

Sanzo knew it was wrong. He knew that nothing was ever going to change the world, and that even if he tried, he would always be an ass. But this girl... Jivra.... she was able to get to him in a way no one had. She was infuriating, and immature and aggravating. She was spontaneous and gentle and fiery. She was so much like him. Suddenly he didn't care anymore. The scripture. The responsibility of being a Sanzo. The life he was leading. It was all irrelevant. All that mattered right now was her. She had showed him a side of himself that he had thought was gone forever. The side that his master had tried so hard to cultivate, and that he had allowed to disappear with the mans' death. Compassion. Care. Love.

Not allowing her eyes to leave his, he leant forward and finally repaid her thanks in kind.

Jivra gasped at the sudden action, her mind circling from angry to suspicious to shocked to accepting and back again, until she finally realised that this was what she wanted. Hesitantly wrapping her arms around his neck, she allowed him to deepen their kiss, tongues meeting for the first time in shy pride.

Jivra soon found herself being pressed into the mattress by the hard, young body of the man above her, thinking that heaven must feel like this. And as their motions increased, and they soon found themselves moving rhythmically against the mattress, she wasn't able to think at all.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. What's Needed

The dawn glowed through the thick fabric of the tent, illuminating the curled forms of the two young people holding each other protectively. Jivra lay in the circle of Sanzo's arms, her chest covered by his hands as she rolled over, slowly regaining consciousness as she did so. Opening her eyes slowly, she gazed onto the most beautiful, sleeping face she had ever seen.

Sanzo.

She hadn't believed it was possible, from the way he always seemed to be asleep after her, and awake before her, but now... now she saw his slumbering features, and she couldn't stop the warm, molten feeling that settled in her belly at the sight. His hair was tussled, and tossed to one side. His cheeks were flushed with warmth. His mouth was parted slightly, allowing his deep heavy breaths to escape silently. Jivra allowed a small smile to creep up her face as she watched him, and felt his incredible heat so close to her body.

She had been shocked at just how warm he was. As their bodies had entwined, and become one, Jivra thought the friction alone would set her on fire. He had touched her as she had allowed no man to touch her before. He had done things to her that made her body ache, arching to his touch and begging for more. He had made motions that had her writhing in ecstasy beneath him as he showed her just how much of a man he was.

She allowed her eyes to roam the tent, her head still throbbing from the hard knock she had received from Genjyo the night before. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she felt a grumble, low in her belly, and realized just how hungry she was – their 'after hour's activities certainly took their toll! Brushing a hand gently across Sanzo's forehead, Jivra leaned closer, wanting to wake him with a kiss – like so many fairytales she had heard before...

SWISH!

Jivra barely had time to jerk her head back as the hand came flying past her nose, smacking her own hand away from his face. She shook her head and glared at the sleeping male, wondering what the hell she had done to deserve that. About to open her mouth and tell him EXACTLY what she thought, she noticed his steady breathing, his unmoving eyelids, and realised, he really WAS asleep! Huffing out her breathe, Jivra decided she should probably get breakfast, not to mention calm down her pet, who was most likely distressed from everything that had happened last night.

Slipping into a spare shirt, that came down to her knees, she exited the tent, and limped her way over to her grazing pet, who raised his head and brayed happily at her. She grinned as he turned and trotted her way, his ears perked and flicking as he came forward to nuzzle against her chest with his soft, downy nose. Jivra giggled as Genjyo proceeded to do a thorough check of her, as though she were another donkey, checking her torso, hooves, flanks and withers, until he was satisfied that she was in one piece.

Jivra gave into her desire, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing into that soft, yet coarse coat, and whispering sweet nothings to the small brown animal. Genjyo whickered into her hug, and stilled, enjoying the feeling of her gentle embrace. Jivra smiled at herself, her emotions and thoughts at everything that had happened to her in the past three weeks finally bubbling over into that warm, comforting neck. Holding Genjyo felt so comfortable – as though she were cuddling her teddy bear – if she had ever owned a teddy bear – or hugging her best friend. Her fear had dissipated from that day on the mountain, but the uncertainty of her decisions from here on out were weighing heavily on her mind, especially now… with Sanzo…

"I see she's forgiven you, you dumb ass." A dry, grumbling voice said from behind her.

Jivra felt Genjyo jerk slightly, and heard his angry braying. She almost laughed – the two 'males' were so protective this early in the morning! Releasing her hold on the small animals' neck, she raised her self and pressed a soft kiss between his ears. "Good boy." She whispered, before turning to face the man she knew as Sanzo.

He stood there like a god of the sun – his lower half covered by their shared blanket, which had been roughly tied around his waist. His toned chest was bare, and lightly tanned, illuminating his sharp, androgenous features. His golden hair glowed in the morning rays, creating a shining crown adorning his sparkling, violet gaze. Those eyes. Jivra felt a shudder pass through her – from pleasure, or anticipation – she couldn't tell. Those eyes said a million different things to her, and she wanted to hear all of them.

"Good morning." Jivra murmured, her voice carrying across the wind like warm honey. She wasn't going to start pretending like nothing had happened. She knew that in very little time, he would either change his attitude completely (yeah right… THAT was going to happen!) Or he would revert back to his usual, grumpy, A-sexual self. She had to enjoy the moment while it lasted. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I over slept – we should have been on the road hours ago." He muttered, rubbing a hand over his hair, as though he were confused where the day had gone. Jivra looked up to the suns position in the sky. It couldn't be past nine o'clock. She looked back at his semi-naked, god like figure and realised she was staring. She blushed, and looked up into his eyes. They were hard, and cold.

Well. That didn't take long.

Jivra sighed, and resigned herself to the fact that she would be travelling with Genjyo Sanzo, the grouchy, prick of a monk today, rather than Sanzo, the lover. Strange, though…last night… he had said something else….

"Kouryou…"

Sanzo's whisper had floated from his mouth like a gossamer wind as he fell into a deep, unmoving sleep. Jivra had also been on the verge of dreamland, her body still sticky with sweat and her heart pounding against he ribcage as she spooned against the young man. She captured the word with ears like a fox.

"Who is that?" She murmured, knowing to keep her voice soft and easy if she was to get to the truth of what he said in his unconscious state

"The boy… from the river… he… Kouryou…." Silence.

Jivra couldn't hold back her fatigue, and despite her curiosity, she drifted away on waves of contented bliss.

"Jivra!" A loud voice yelled, followed by a stinging slap to the cheek, bringing her back to the present.

"Huh? What?" She replied, eyes focusing back on the blonde haired man in front of her. Right in front of her. He was holding her arms, and staring into her face, his cold eyes heated with frustration. How did he get across the ground that fast? And why was he staring at her like that? Suddenly, he dropped his hands, and turned away with a loud, angry snort, walking back towards the tent to no doubt retrieve his clothing.

"Hey! What the hell?" She cried quickly, disregarding her still stinging cheek, she propped her hands on her hips and glared in the direction of the tent. Just who the hell did he think he was? He couldn't just yell into her face then walk away without an explanation – it was just plain rude! She marched stiff legged back to the tent and swept into the entrance, finding Sanzo half dressed and still ignoring her. Heat began to pour off the irate young woman in waves raising the temperature of the tent considerably as she felt her anger grow.

"What was that about?" She asked through gritted teeth "Who said you could ever lay a hand on me?"

Sanzo kept his back turned, but snorted in response, a small grin on his lips as he slipped into his leather shirt. Jivra blushed at the unspoken reminder. Oh yeah… that's right… SHE had. Shaking her head, she tried again. "That's not what I meant – why did you slap me?" She felt her anger fizzle away, replaced with a strange and unfamiliar emotion – hurt. She felt hurt. Not that she would allow him to see that.

"You completely spaced out, and began talking stupid." Sanzo finally replied, as e settled the sutra over his shoulders.

"Stupid how?" Jivra asked, accepting the fact that she may have spaced out for a moment – it did happen occasionally.

Sanzo stilled his hands and looked at her directly, a strange glow illuminating his violet gaze, giving his face a more sinister look. "You called out the name of a young boy."

Silence.

A sort of odd fizzling sound filled the small space as Jivra sputtered in concealed laughter. She finally gave up her pretence and burst outright, laughing merrily at the odd comment."Ahahahahaha!!! Oh… don't… my ribs… Hahahaa!!" She cried, tears of mirth streaming down her face.

Sanzo scowled, just what the hell was so funny? Didn't he make it sound serious enough? Most people who heard that kind of thing would be angry, upset or curious. Was this woman EVER going to be normal? "Just what about that is so damn funny?" He growled, crossing him arms in a way that was NOT sulking.

"Ahaha….oh, Kami… aha! I, I just can't believe you're jealous of a little boy!" Tears gathered in her eyes as she tried to gather her wits. She very nearly lost that control at the sight of Sanzo's shocked and furiously blushing face. He sputtered in anger, and Jivra felt herself become undone. She slipped to the floor and laughed hard, till her nose watered and her sides ached. She didn't quite know what was so funny about this whole situation – and for a moment she considered the possibility that this was some kind of delayed hysteria.

It was true – from the arduous escape and trek from the orphanage to the mountain. Her break up with her best friend. The kidnapping. The Youkai bandits. The pain. Recovering. Sanzo. Sanzo's eyes, his voice, his smell. How guarded her like a Doberman, yet never let her know that he cared. Except for last night.

Yes. It was all too much. This was _definitely _hysteria.

"Are you ok?" Sanzo's voice broke through her wall of laughter to cut into her mind. His tone was like a hot knife, slicing into her hysteria, rooting it out in one foul question. She choked, throat closing over as she finally succumbed to the furious tears she had been holding onto for so long. Her eyes burned and her cheeks tingled with heat as she felt them trickle down her cheeks. Rather than let Sanzo see her cry – she wouldn't stand for that – she got to her feet and ran from the tent, her injured leg aching strongly as she sprinted into tree line.

She barely made into the shade when wiry fingers wrapped around her wrist, in a death hold. Jivra jerked to a halt, her shoulder nearly ripping from its socket in Sanzo's unrelenting grip. She turned back, clawing at him with her other hand as she struggled, trying desperately to not let him see her tears.

"Let GO!" She screamed, "Let GO of me you ASSHOLE!" Her voice broke as his hold loosened, allowing her to go flying backward, landing on her back in an undignified heap. She scrambled for a weapon, not sure why she was fighting an all – she just knew she had to protect herself – From friends. From enemies. From him and everyone like him. She had to get away from them all – all they did was hurt and hurt, and all trust she had in them was always shattered or torn. But she was strong. She survived. She always did. She HAD to! And she would NOT be beaten by some whiney, pissy, bastard monk who took the last bit of hope she had and squashed its trembling existence beneath the heel of his overly pampered foot!

Wrapping her fingers around a small stone she squeezed it till her knuckles ached as she listened to Sanzo's footsteps head back towards the campsite. Lying back on the leafy ground, the sunlight streaming through the treetops, Jivra felt her wall rebuild itself. She took a deep, shuddering breath as she put up her defences once more, building her considerable confidence up from he rubble one more time. Opening her eyes, she gazed into the clear cerulean sky that peaked through the trees, teasing her with its clarity and freedom. How she wished she were a bird, so she could fly away from all this.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Jivra sat cross legged, ignoring the fact that she was still only wearing her underwear and an overly large shirt. Breathing evenly, she put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, hoping that her strange outburst hadn't scared away her last hope at finding her way off this godforsaken mountain – Sanzo. Shit. That arrogant prick was probably packing her things right now, and lifting his perfect nose to the sky as he headed off without her, dragging his now satisfied ass off into the distance.

She sighed, and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting a pair of stockinged toes. She jerked back, and lifted her sights to the now fully dressed monk, who was holding a small bundle of clothing in his arms, which he dumped unceremoniously on her head.

"If you've stopped acting like a spitting wild cat," he said, drawing a low growl from her throat in protest, "we need to get moving. It's still another day to the temple." He folded his arms and turned muttering as he walked back to the pack laden donkey that was waiting on the side of the path. "Besides, you shouldn't be walking on that leg just yet." His voice barely reached her ears.

Jivra huffed, pulling a trouser leg off her head as she glared at the blonde haired monk. A small smile crept up the corner of her mouth as she gazed upon his perfectly postured form. He may not have meant it, but at that moment of weakness, he had done exactly what was needed. She shook her head suddenly, as the idea swirled in her mind, and her eyes opened in shock.

Of course...

what was needed...

What SHE needed...

Dressing quickly, the young woman lifted herself to her feet and limped towards the pack mule and the monk, whose back was still turned to her. Placing one had on his shoulder, and one on Genjyo's, Jivra smiled fully, allowing her happiness to blossom for just a moment, feeling true freedom really within her grasp for the first time. As she lifted one leg to get into the saddle Sanzo quickly turned and helped to shift her onto the seat properly, just as she needed. Genjyo turned his head to eye her, and brayed loudly, his happiness obvious that she was back in the saddle

Jivra grinned, her eyes sparkling she shifted her gaze from the donkey to the violet eyed man beside her, who was watching her with something close to a smile on his lips. Forgetting her position, Jivra quickly leant down and pressed her lips lightly to his, wanting to feel that incredible heat one more time before he became the 'Priest' once more. She wanted to know that last night had really happened, that her trust hadn't been in vain, and that he had felt it too – that odd, almost divine connection they had shared as their bodies combined. She lingered there for a moment longer, before beginning to pull away, but being stopped by a large callused hand at the back of her neck, as Sanzo pulled her forward once more, tilting his head to the side as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss that burned away all doubt.

Just as was needed.

___

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Dreams, Blood and Paper Planes

The young red haired youkai girl stumbled along the mountain path. Her delicate nose detecting the scent of old blood, sweat and fear. And something else… something elusive and shy… something that pulled at her senses with renewed urgency…

Something familiar…

She increased her pace and followed the scent east…

***

Jivra's head bobbed on her shoulders, her eyelids fluttering as she dozed on Genjyo's back like a contented cat. She was dreaming again – that same dream she had been having for the last 4 hours: Soft kisses, gentle touches, deep, thrusting desire… then it stopped. All of it. Suddenly, she was immersed to her chest in a lake of blood. She trailed her fingers through it and looked around for someone to help. She spotted a figure, squatting on a rock off in the distance – a familiar figure.

"Please!" She screamed, her fear of drowning in the awful substance overriding her usual calm. "Please help me!" The figure turned towards her, dark, bat-like wings unfurling from around its shoulders. It got to its feet, on the rock, and slowly lifted its head.

"…Ax…." Jivra whispered, her shock at seeing her friend in her dream as realistic as if she were awake. She shook her head and saw the strange grin, and the glowing eyes of her lifelong friend – her naari*. "Ax… please! Help me get out of here! I'm sorry about before – just please…help me!" Her voice broke slightly, and she waited with arms outstretched to the girl.

Ax's smile increased and her hands whipped out, slashing at Jivra's wrists, cutting deep, and allowing the blood to flow freely, to meld with pool mere centimeters below. Jivra's mouth popped open in shock, and she glared at Ax, not feeling the pain, but rather, worried that her friend would act so harshly – it just didn't make sense. And why was she here in the first place, with BAT WINGS of all things?? Was it some kind of strange game?

"Ax... what the HELL?" She panted, the blood loss making her head spin slightly. The eyes that stared back at her were full of remorse, and a deep, heart breaking sadness. Though her mouth grinned insanely, her voice was tearful and broken.

"I'm sorry Jiv… I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop. I tried so hard. I asked them to kill me for it, but they wouldn't. And now I am just like the rest. Please Jiv, please save me. Please..." Her voice echoed in the endless gloom, and made ripples across the blood-lake. Jivra felt her eyes tear up inexplicably, as her mouth said words of its own accord – things she didn't understand, yet knew she had to find the answers to:

"I'll find you, my naari*… and I will save you. Resist the wave. Please… Just a little longer. Look for me at Chang-an – at the temple of the rising sun. I am waiting, my sister… please hurry…"

Ax's eyes clouded over at the same moment she lunged forward off the rock, her open mouth producing need-like teeth that filled Jivra's vision…

***

"AAAAAH!!!" Jivra screamed, waking herself up in the process as she flailed in the saddle. Genjyo brayed loudly and stopped in his tracks, his ears flicking backwards and forwards worriedly, as though protecting his writhing burden. Sanzo was already at his side, hand arched back and ready to slap Jivra to her senses, whether she needed it or not. One did not just scream for no reason, after all. It was undignified.

Suddenly, Jivra's eyes focused quite sharply on Sanzo's raised hand, and he felt an almost scorching heat run down his spine at the of pure malice in her voice as she spoke. "You ever touch me in that manner again, and I swear to you, I will damage you in ways that will make you useless to a woman." When he didn't move, she turned her gaze on him, her eyes piercing through his armor in a millisecond. "Do you WANT to be celibate forever?"

He lowered his hand.

Genjyo whickered softly, his dark, gentle eyes turning back to check that his passenger was OK. Jivra leant forward, ignoring the monk, and rubbed her hand over the donkeys' neck in a comforting manner, silently telling him that she was fine. Sanzo snorted at this, and not even asking what had happened, turned away and continued to lead them through the mountain pass.

Yawning hugely, Jivra let herself relax in the saddle once more, but immediately felt the restless urge to move again. She twitched. She wriggled. She wanted DOWN, but knew that she was in no condition to walk. Crossing her arms and huffing in a way that was NOT pouting, she resigned herself to the fact that she was stuck. Seeing as she couldn't exercise her body, she decided to exercise her mind.

"Hey, Sanzo." No answer. She frowned slightly, and repeated herself in a shout, "OI!! Pissy-priest!"

She had never seen someone whip around so fast in her LIFE. Embers of anger burned in his eyes as he glared up at her. "What? What could possibly be so important that you would shout like that in this kind of hostile territory?" His voice hissed out, barely above a whisper.

Jivra narrowed her eyes, and replied in an equally lowered voice. "I was going to ask you if you had any books to read, but seeing as how you ignored me on my first try, I had to yell just to get your attention." She frowned further as Sanzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in frustration. "Besides, if we are traveling through hostile territory, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was hoping we would go through with no problems, but thanks to YOU, little miss loudmouth," Jivra scowled, "we may be having more company than we can cater for – understand? So just sit there, shut up and stay still." Jivra took in a deep breath, ready to argue this point. NO man spoke to her like that. Ever.

But as she met his eyes, and saw the swiftly hidden, pleading look that was there, she reconsidered, swallowed her pride and nodded silently. Sanzo merely grunted, grabbed the lead rein off Genjyo and continued forward.

Kami… he hoped the Hyugaken-Maoh tribe wasn't out hunting today – it would severely complicate things…

***

Night time, and they had safely passed through the danger zone.

Sanzo sat by the small fireside, stirring the simmering contents of the dinner pot in silence. His golden hair was illuminated by the fires' glow, and he seemed calm, even mildly relaxed. Jivra knew now was the time to take the chance to ask the question she had burning on her lips since yesterday.

"Sanzo. Who is Kouryou?"

The hand stirring the pot sopped its motion and Jivra jerked inwardly at the signal that he had caught on that the question was asked out of more than just idle curiosity. He was right. She wanted to know just WHO exactly this boy Kouryou was, and why he had such a deep emotional attachment to Sanzo. Was it something from his past? His present? Or perhaps… his future? A son, maybe? Her breath stuttered as she contemplated the thought of a mini Sanzo walking around,a cting all serious and grouchy entered her mind, and she had to smother a small giggle.

"That was my name. Before I got my Sanzo Buddhist title. My name was Kouryou. Kouryou the orphan. Kouryou the river rat. I never asked to be called that."

Jivra raised an eyebrow, feigning disinterest, while inside she was doing a mini naked victory lap, that she had been able to get him to answer so easily. Was he finally opening up to her?

"And what about you? Who named you? It doesn't sound like a regular orphan name." His voice was soft and low- calm in comparison to his earlier behavior. Jivra widened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't expected such an intimate question from him – not that it was a secret – it was just unprecedented that he would want to know.

"Well, I was found on the orphanages doorstep wrapped in a cream coloured white robe. There was a piece of origami in my wrappings, and when they unfolded it, it had the word 'Jivra' written on it. Apparently, in the old language, Jivra was the name of the goddesses' familiar- a cat, native to the wilderness of the northern mountains. It was such a strange word…"

Sanzo merely frowned, deep in thought. When he looked up, there was a question in his eyes, that she read nearly as clearly as the markings on his shoulders. He was asking her….

"It was a paper plane," She said, describing the origami found on her as a child, "An orange paper plane."

…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Only if you don't break mine

'A paper plane... an orange... paper plane?" the words escaped Sanzo's mouth in a whisper, drifting across the firelight like so much ash.

Jivra kept her eyes firmly on his as she nodded once in confirmation, a strange tingling sensation going up her spine at the way he said it. Was it something important to him? Well... obviously... but how? What could possibly cause his eyes to widen like that? Or his skin to go such a pale white? Was it fear?

"Sanzo..." She began, but was cut off as he rose from his position and walked quickly into the tent, not bothering to look at her. Jivra sighed – she had never been able to put up with dramatics – let alone overly dramatic exits. ESPECIALLY not from emotionally constipated, law breaking priests! Rising to her feet, she winced as the pain in her leg tugged sharply. Hissing out her breath, she hobbled slowly to the tent, peeking in the open flap to the impending darkness.

Genjyo flicked his soft, downy ears as he saw his mistress enter the tent, where the 'anti-master' had just gone into. He knew a predator when he smelt one... and the emotion that was coming off the priest smelt remarkably similar to a carnivores fear to the small donkey. He whickered at Jivra, warning her in his donkey way. She continued to enter, unheeded. The mule dropped his head and closed his doey eyes, praying an animal's prayer for the spirited young woman.

...

It's here.... HERE....

Her nose twitched visibly as she entered the small, wooden room. She ran her clawed hands lightly over the bedspread, nails catching on the clean fabric. She eyed the bloodspots on the floor, hastily wiped, but unable to be erased. Bending to one knee, she allowed her blood red hair to shield her face as she knelt close to the marks and inhaled deeply.

SHE WAS HERE!!!

Exiting the room in a flurry of wings, red hair and demonic energy, she grabbed the nearest quivering person from the small reception area. She eyed the elderly woman with disgust, and felt her killing urge rise.

"Where is she? Where is the one that lay in that bed, not 3 days ago?" Her voice was feral, harsh and strained from many sleepless night, and unprecedented urges.

"Uhu..unh..." The old lady gasped and gurgled, and Ax tightened her grip around her throat harshly. She couldn't stand weakness – weak people were the most dangerous – exploiting themselves for the illusion of power... she wouldn't allow weakness in anyone... Squeezing her hand ruthlessly, she felt bone crumble and veins bust as she crushed the old woman's throat.

"Well?! Who's next?! Tell me or suffer the same fate as this old piece of trash!" Her blood red eyes flashed in warning, and the remaining four occupants quivered, tears streaming down their faces in fear. The youngest of them had wet themselves.

"I- I'll tell you... just please... don-"The volunteers voice was cut off as he was hauled to dangle in the air by his throat.

"You don't tell me what to do – you tell me what I want to know – you got that?" Her voice purred in his ear, scaring all of them far more than the vicious rampage that was her temper not five minutes ago.

"Gu.. sh-she wen-t n-north... following th-the ch-Chang-an r-road! Now.. p-please! Let us g-go!" His voice was strangled and rough, and his captor didn't even look at him as she clenched her fist and separated his heads from his body. Blood splashed her face, dribbling down her chin. In a morbidly fascinating way, the winged woman flicked out her tongue and licked her lips, smearing the blood onto her teeth, creating an even more terrifying visage.

"Now.." She purred, eyeing the last three humans with lazily seductive eyes as she prowled towards them,

"...Who's next?"

...

Jivra's eyes focused in the near darkness, taking in the still form lying on the futon at the back of the tent. She blinked a few times in shock when she saw the glisten of newly fallen tears reflect from the firelight behind her. What?

Creeping as silently as she could (and trying not to curse every time she put weight on her injured leg) she approached the bed. Before she could reach him, she felt a gun barrel press against her collarbone, and looked down to see his shaking hand holding the gun pointed at her. Her heart raced for a moment, before he silently lowered the weapon, and shifted, turning onto his side, and away from her.

Jivra ground her teeth in vexation – why did he keep scaring her like this!?

"HEY! You asked me – you got the answer – I KNOW you aren't telling me something... so stop acting like a pissy little bitch!" She cried as she thrust out her arms and roughly pushed him onto his stomach. Sanzo grunted at the shift, and sat up quickly, glaring blue murder at her. Jivra continued, unphased.

"Look – I don't know what's going on... one minute we're fighting... the next everything is calm... then we're fighting... then... "She blushed as the memories and dreams came back to her "... then you're making love to me – and now we're fighting again! WHAT the HELL?" her voice rose in pitch, and she felt her face flush at the varying emotions running through her body. Just who did he think he was? Making her get all hot and flustered like this? No man should be able to get under her skin in this manner!

"It's not something I wish to tell you." Sanzo said, his strong, deep voice quavering slightly.

Jivra took a deep breath, ready to fight for this... and then she heard that quiver. She saw the way his body was turned in on itself. She could smell the salt in the air that told her fresh tears were in his eyes. She sighed, letting out her air in a slow, calming flow.

Raising her hand to his cheek, she slowly lifted his face, forcing him to look into her vivid blue eyes, with his deep purple ones. The pain she saw in them felt like a punch in the gut, and she scolded herself for reacting so harshly to someone who had all the trademarks of a deep emotional wound, that had barely scabbed over.

"Genjyo," She whispered her voice soft and husky, "please... help me to understand... I want to help you... so... so that... maybe we can... actually BE something when this is all over..." Her mind stuttered to a halt as it processed the words she had just spoken aloud. Had she really meant to say that? Could she really be with him... as a woman... and with him... as a man? Not as an orphan and a monk? Not as reluctant travelling partners? Looking deep into his eyes, and seeing the hidden truth there, the yearning soul behind the violet irises, she knew right then, that there could only be one answer.

Yes.

Her heart screamed to her mind in victory – finally... it had won a round!

...

Watching those deep blue eyes reaching for him, Sanzo felt his mouth go dry... BE with him? She actually wanted to BE something with him? She didn't want to own him, or marry him or possess him like so many other silly women had tried to do? She simply wanted to... BE. How unique... how... like him. Even though his mind gave a million arguments, his heart gave him a million rebuttals... he knew, as he searched her face, and saw the fiery, amazing person he had come to know, that this was a person who he really could... BE with...

Raising his hand to place it lightly over hers, and lifting his other to caress her cheek in return, Sanzo leant forward, noticing how her eyes widened in expectant surprise, how her breaths became short, and how she too, leaned towards him in anticipation. As their breaths mingled, and their lips met he knew... that there really was no escaping it... his heart was opening... and the gate was controlled by the person in his arms.

Jivra pressed against his mouth, her lips searching and tasting... wanting more – just as she felt him do the same. His skin was warm and soft... and his tongue flittered with hers, neither attacking, nor defending... merely accepting. Pulling back, she opened her eyes to stare at him, searching his face for an answer. Was this just a way to avoid telling her the truth? To avoid saying 'no – I don't think so... you were just convenient?' She bit her lip and looked pleadingly into his eyes, displaying her true weakness for the first time. Heartbreak is truly fatal.

Sanzo looked at her curiously, and saw the hidden pain.... felt the question in her eyes, and responded with honesty... he didn't know any other way. "Jivra," He uttered, and he saw a spark of joy at his use of her name, "I'll tell you everything... but... please...just..." He felt his breath catch in his chest as he considered the consequences of his request. After this... there truly could be no turning back.

"Please stay... stay with me tonight."

Her soft kiss of acceptance was everything he could have hoped for.

***

Black skies. White moon. Dark mountains... red hair... black wings...

Ax floated on the breezes, her muscles past the point of exhausted, to where she was merely awake through willpower alone. She had found the road... oh yes... those piglets had squealed alright. Even as she tore into them, bloodlust glinting in her eyes, she heard them talk... about Jivra, about the powerful young priest with her...

She had better not get TOO cosy with the monk – after all, he would have to die if she wanted to get close to Jivra! Feeling her madness beginning to disperse, the enraged demonic woman landed with a THUMP onto the mountain road below, and continued on foot, knowing that if her 'other half' should come out while they were still airborne, she would most likely panic and get them both killed. Stupid half breed! If only that human half could be suppressed! Things would be so much easier!

Feeling her resolve crumble like a bursting dam, she dropped to her knees and let one last maniacal grin cover her face before she collapsed into unconsciousness in the middle of the road.

***

Harsh breathing, fabric rustling, small sounds that accompanied the merging of the two bodies within the small tent. Genjyo whickered again, concerned, but comprehending that his mistress was once again mating with his 'anti-master'. He hoped this time they wouldn't fight after – he didn't like it when they fought.

***

Silence filled the air in the pre-morning light. A pair of violet eyes stared hungrily at a bare, creamy shoulder that poked tantalizingly out of the makeshift bedspread. He roamed his gaze over her sleeping features, taking in everything and committing it to memory. Her soft chocolate hair, her creamy, tanned skin, and the small freckle she had in the centre of her back, which looked like a twin to her belly button.

He had been unable to sleep after their passionate lovemaking only a few hours earlier. He had been rough, desperate to keep himself inside her as long as possible – to remain in that bliss that seemed to soothe all the scars on his soul. She had been there, comforting, fiery, her soft touches and her aggressive behaviour melding into a comfortable medium between woman and warrior, angel and wildcat. He had never been more satisfied when he saw her eyes slowly close over, and heard the mumbled words of exhaustion say "... I love you...so don't you break my heart... I only got one..." She was already asleep when he had processed her words. In the heated darkness, his breath still calming, he leaned in close to her ear, and whispered,

"..Only if you don't break mine..."

***


	7. The night, the end

The wind blew cold a few mornings late. A warning of the possibilities to come.

Jivra stuck her small nose out the tent opening and sniffed – she didn't have a demons' sense of smell, but even a human can tell when there is danger coming. But this danger felt… different. More familiar. Pulling her head back inside, she turned to glance at the violet eyed man on the sleeping cot, his eyes languidly roving her half naked behind.

Her eyebrow twitched. But now was not the time for those kinds of thoughts – not with THESE kinds of smells in the air…

"We need to get on the road… soon." Usually she wouldn't demand to get moving so quickly, but Jivra could tell that whatever was after them, they should probably at least be dressed to face it. Her leg was feeling a bit better today, as it was, so there didn't seem to be any reason to stay in bed longer than necessary. Sanzo merely smirked.

Ah… well… there was THAT reason. But she needed to nip that in the bud, before he got too carried away… again.

It seemed relations between the young priest and the young orphan had improved drastically after he had finally disclosed his past not 2 days prior. Jivra had sat and listened. She had nodded and said the appropriate words. She had hugged and soothed. But in the end – she still didn't understand all the implications of their meeting – of their connection. All she knew was that someone somewhere knew them each – and that perhaps that same person may have set them up on the path of destiny to meet… maybe. Either way – now they were connected in a way that was deeper than just mere lust. There was something else… not quite love…. But something else…

"What's your hurry? We're less than half a day to the temple… I was hoping to have you to myself for a bit longer…" Jivra raised an eyebrow – this was uncharacteristically sly. Usually he spoke in less word, and more actions. Perhaps her influence was starting to affect how he spoke – at least to her. He still treated Genjyo in the same manner – though those two seemed to be getting along a lot better now. She huffed – _Boys._

"Well… I think there's something coming. I can… sense something dangerous heading in this direction. I can't explain any more than that." Her words had an immediate effect on the young monk. He instantly got out of bed and began redressing. Within thirty seconds, he was outside, packing up camp. Jivra struggled to keep up – she knew he took her words seriously – and that he would react accordingly. Right now, he wasn't her lover – he was her protective, holy escort. And safety came first.

Not twenty minutes had passed, and Genjyo was loaded up, Jivra riding more comfortably on his back, now that her leg had stopped throbbing so much, and Sanzo leading the small party, a serious look on his face as he kept his violet eyes scanning the surrounding countryside for threats. Jivra was also on guard – the camp saucepan handle firmly in her grasp. True – it wasn't much of a weapon – but it was heavy, solid, and easy to hurl from her position.

The morning passed calmly – though the tension in the air threatened to snap at any moment. The travelling companions exchanged a few heated, unmeaning words to help relieve the stress. It was good to have someone to argue with. Genjyo kept plodding along quietly, his soft, downy ears perked for the slightest noise, and his steps careful to make as little sound as possible. He could tell there was something dangerous approaching.

Midday broke, and the tense trio pulled out their lunch, eating as they went. Genjyo had been rigged with a rough and ready feedbag, which he was happily chomping on. Sanzo had a cigarette, while Jivra chewed her bread and cheese.

"You know *chomp chomp* cigarettes stunt your growth" She called quietly, a hint of fire in her voice. Sanzo merely grunted, and took a deeper drag. This new habit was addictive and pleasant – he didn't mind a few meaningless side effects.

Suddenly, the wind changed – and a violent, coppery smell filled their noses – the smell of blood. Genjyo brayed loudly, his cry slightly muted by the feedbag. Jivra dropped her meal and gripped her saucepan handle, she saw Sanzo pull the gun from his voluminous sleeves, they both stilled – waiting for whatever it was that had caused that smell to make its move – it was surely waiting for them, to have given away its position so readily. The bushes off the left side of the path rustled slightly, more than what a breeze could do – Sanzo aimed, and waited.

"Hellooooo sisteeeer…" Came the sing song cry from up ahead. Sanzo grimaced and kept his senses ready – yet he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hello, Ax." Jivra called softly, he eyes shadowed in horror. Her voice – her voice was alien – guttural. Jivra could tell merely by hearing that voice that something was terribly wrong.

Then, the bushes parted, and out she came, striding towards the small party confidently, her bat like wings tucked securely back, her bloodied face calm and happy. Her clawed hands grasped at the air, as though they didn't realize there was nothing there to tear. And her eyes…. Her blank, staring eyes. Jivra's heart broke at seeing those eyes.

"Ax?" She said, her voice a whisper of disbelief on the cold breeze. "…What… what _happened_ to you?" She felt her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her orphan sister, her best friend, looking like she had just stepped through hell and come back less than human. Her hair was matted with dried blood, and her feet and toes were black with frostbite.

The half breed smiled – and inhuman, grisly replica of a smile and replied "Why, whatever do you mean sister, dear? I merely removed the shackles of my weak humanity – that's all. Nothing too drastic, if you ask me. Though I must say, I do miss our chats… which is why I've come to see you." She still for a moment, not six feet from the barrel of Sanzo's gun, and spread her gory hands in a placating gesture. She glanced at the monk suddenly, as if seeing him only for the first time – her grin widened, and Jivra could see old blood caked on her teeth. "Why – YOU must be the monk I've heard so much about. The one carrying a sacred scripture… and my dear sister. Well, I hope you've managed to keep your hands to yourself monk – but it's no matter, I'll be taking the scripture – and my sister – now. If you please." She held out a clawed hand expectantly, as if she full expected him to just hand it over.

Sanzo glared up at Ax with a look in his eye as though she was completely insane (which was probably more correct than anything else) "No." Was all he said.

Ax's grin faded a little, then came back twice as strong, "Come come, now – hand it over, and everything will be fine. I'll leave you with your life, AND I promise not to destroy that cute little monastery up there –" she jerked a thumb behind her in the direction of the temple "- I give you my word. Pretty good deal, eh?"

Sanzo said nothing, merely cocked his gun a little further, and prepared to kill the insolent demon… the only problem was… she was Jivra's sister. He knew he had to – But he also knew she would hate him if he did. He glanced back quickly, to gauge Jiv's reaction to the situation. The poor girl seemed to be in shock, her head bowed and tears streaming down her cheeks – eyes hidden in grief.

It was in that moment of inattention that Ax made her move. Leaping into the air, over Sanzo's head, and landing 12 feet behind him, right on the right hand side of Jivra. Her blood stained claws placed gently on Genjyos flanks, her eyes staring avidly up at Jivra. The smaller girls' head turned, her sightless eyes looking straight at her sister – or what used to be her sister. Grief had overtaken her, and she seemed only able to stare.

"Aw, c'mon now sis," Ax continued, as if nothing had disrupted them, "Don't be like that – I know you want to come with me! Remember all the fun we used to have? Well now its 10 times better! We can fly wherever we want and TAKE whatever we want and KILL whoever we want! Isn't that great? No more of that sissy-puke fighting we used to do against our old enemies. This time, they hurt us – we KILL them!" Ax laughed uproariously as though that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "See? I'll show you!"

And with that, she viciously dug her claws into the unprotected sides of Genjyo. The small, placid donkey had time for one agonized cry before he fell, Jivra letting out a shout and she tumbled from his back. Ax crowed in delight as she dug her claws again and again into the pain stricken animal, long after his heart had stopped beating. Jivra landed in the dust, on the road, and frantically tried to crawl towards Sanzo, sobs racking her frame over her poor donkey. Sanzo crossed the ground quickly, and crouched, checking Jivra's wounds while Ax continued to 'play' with the animal carcass.

Jivra's hands clenched the bottom of his robes like a lifeline, her horrified crying only lending strength to the furious monk. That had been HIS animal too – he may not have liked it that much – but it was still an innocent. He growled, cocking the trigger back on the gun, and aiming it back at the demoness. He supposed Jivra would just have to hate him – he couldn't allow this anymore. It was his responsibility as a Sanzo priest to have consideration for life (even if he did bend the rules a fair bit). As he felt himself squeeze the trigger, he saw Jivra out of the corner of his eye – she was standing up. Her hand grasped his. She put her finger over his – and together, they pulled the trigger.

Bang.

Stony, teary eyes met fathomless, shocked ones. Ax gasped in surprise, her mouth working, but no sound coming out. She flailed, the bullet having hit just below her chest, her hands covering the wound, her dark blood welling over her fingers.

"Si…ster?" She asked, black eyes questioning.

"My sister died in my dreams. You are NOT my sister. You are the thing that ate my sister, and I will never forgive you." Her voice, so cold, seared Sanzo to the spot – he had never heard her speak like that. So uncaring – so… professional.

Bang.

Bang!

Two more shots fired out, cracking the air. Jivra panted, watching the still standing corpse disintegrate in front of her, her eyes not leaving its face the entire time. She felt a hand cover hers, and unhinge her fingers from where they had clamped around the trigger of the gun. She slowly looked up into violet, understanding eyes… and cried.

Her sister

.. was gone.

Three hours later, they arrived at the temple, worn and on foot. Jivra's leg was throbbing like crazy, but she held it together enough while the healing monks took her away for treatment. Sanzo stood aside, aloof – as he was meant to. She allowed herself one pleading look, before being dragged away.

Weeks passed fluidly in the temple – the days melded together, each one as boring as the last. The young ward of the monastery rested. Her leg healed. But her heart still held a heavy weight that refused to drop.

She had seen Sanzo only that morning, and had still not come to terms with their new style of relationship. He – the Sanzo Priest – the holiest of the holy monks. She – a patient of the temple, unable to be touched without the monks cleansing themselves both before and after. They did not speak to her, they did not look her in the eye. And they did not allow her any time alone with her violet eyed, gun wielding protector. And he… accepted it. Which meant it was something she had to accept too. The camping trip was over.

Welcome back to reality.

Jivra sighed, and flexed her leg – it was back to full health – and she had not felt this good in years. It was time to get back on the road.

Waiting until everyone was asleep wasn't hard – everyone seemed to rise and fall with the sun in this place. Quietly, she grabbed together the few items she had managed to accumulate in the 2 months from the time she had met her violent guardian to now, and she had come to a decision in that time:

No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't keep him from his duty.

It was hard, she had raged and swore at herself a hundred times, told herself that he wanted her to stay, then five seconds later arguing that he didn't want her in the way. She knew, that eventually, he would have to leave the temple again – he would have to find that other scripture – and it was something he needed to do alone. She didn't have the skills or the ability to help him. And so, in the stillness of the night, she stepped a careful foot out her door and flitted to the temple exit.

She turned, and breathed a prayer into the night, hoping one day they would meet again…

…hoping one day…

…They could be toghether.

The night closed around her, and she was gone, only her prayer lingering in the drifting wind…

"..I love you, Kouryuu…"

-The End-


End file.
